A new and distinct variety of peach tree originating as a cross of xe2x80x98Autumngloxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Fayettexe2x80x99 varieties of Prunus persica hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x98FA 42xe2x80x99 peach. This variety is unique from its parents because the fruit is both highly colored and round and the tree has good bud and wood hardiness. xe2x80x98FA 42xe2x80x99 ripens later than both parents, 6 days after xe2x80x98Autumngloxe2x80x99 and 7 days after xe2x80x98Fayettexe2x80x99 with large, 75 to 80% blushed red fruit.
This new and distinct variety of peach tree was developed in a breeding program in 1981 by Annette and Randy Bjorge of Coloma, Mich. It resulted as a cross of xe2x80x98Autumngloxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Fayettexe2x80x99, both unpatented peach cultivars. The new variety was noticed because it ripened very late in the season with a high color factor and large size.
The new variety was budded on Bailey peach seedling in the summer of 1988 and planted for further testing on Fruit Acres Farms, Coloma, Mich. In the summer of 1992, xe2x80x98FA 42xe2x80x99 was budded on Halford peach seedling. In the spring of 1993, these trees were sent to the following cooperating testers under testing agreements: Rutgers Snyder Research Farm, Pittstown, N.J.; Lee Spencer, Boyertown, Pa.; Adams County Nursery, Aspers, Pa.; Kenneth Kauffman, Bird-in-Hand, Pa.; Thomas Benton, Chester, N.J.; Clemson University, Clemson, S.C.; Arnold Klug, Berrien Center, Mich.; North Carolina State University, Raleigh, N.C.; Rutgers Cooperative Extension, Clayton, N.J.; SW Michigan Research and Extension Center, Benton Harbor, Mich.; and The University Of Arkansas, Clarksville, Ark.
The reports from the cooperating testers showed that the new variety remained true to name and showed considerable commercial promise as a peach for the late harvest season.
xe2x80x98FA 42xe2x80x99 ripens vary late in the commercial peach season with a large sized fruit and a very high degree of red skin color. This contrasts to xe2x80x98Fayettexe2x80x99, (an unpatented selection) which ripens 13 days earlier and is much less highly colored. xe2x80x98FA 42xe2x80x99 ripens 6 days after xe2x80x98Autumngloxe2x80x99 (an unpatented selection) and is more highly colored with a lighter degree of pubescence. The new variety ripens 6 days after xe2x80x98Encorexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,572) and has a much higher degree of red skin color. xe2x80x98FA 42xe2x80x99 ripens 15 days after xe2x80x98PF 27Axe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,939). xe2x80x98FA 42xe2x80x99 ripens 2 days after xe2x80x98Laurolxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,558) and has a bright red skin color contrasting with the orange-red of xe2x80x98Laurolxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98FA 42xe2x80x99 also has a much greater degree of bud and wood hardiness than xe2x80x98Laurolxe2x80x99.